forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthyn
| population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Copper, iron, weapons | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Arthlord | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = Harrond Tralvus | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = Yes | locations = Yes | organizations = Yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Arthyn was a large port town on the Lake of Steam. It was an independent city-state in the Border Kingdoms. Geography The town was located on the southern shores of the Lake of Steam, in the northeast section of the Border Kingdoms, between the kingdoms of High Mukshar and Middle Mukshar. It had a small harbor and was surrounded by low hills, which contained mines and farms. Government The town was governed by the Arthlord, who was chosen by the two local temples. The position was similar to a mayor but also had the powers of a police chief and magistrate. The Arthlord acted as judge in all trials, which were held in public in the town square. Policy was drawn up between the temples, landowners, and the Arthlord. Religion The two temples in Arthyn had great power over the town. The Morningtable was a temple to Lathander, and The Bright Sheaf was a walled garden temple to Chauntea. Trade The town had rich deposits of copper and iron in the surrounding hills, and as a result Arthyn had a thriving smelting industry. Fine daggers from the city, called "Arthyn fangs", were sought after across the Border Kingdoms. The town also had a reputation for healing, and a saying in the Border Kingdoms was "healing is at hand in Arthyn". This reputation was earned by the Witch of the Mists, who resided in Arthyn for many years and developed medicines that saved many lives over the years. Her medicines were still sold in local markets in the 1370s DR. Defenses Peace was maintained by the town watch, the Lockgates. They were commanded directly by the Arthlord. There was a small militia as well, called the Badgelars. Inhabitants * Darraskyn Eldron, the cleric in charge of the temple of Lathander, The Morningtable. He was originally from Tashalar. * Harrond Tralvus, current Arthlord in the mid-1370s. He was originally from Chondath. Badge A white pick, head to the upper left, and crutch, diagonally crossed on a green circle. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Locations in the Border Kingdoms Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Settlements Category:Human settlements Category:Ports